1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for loading and unloading of containers or skids or other loads upon trucks and/or trailers. The most common use for such a device is for hauling and transporting of trash, scrap, recycling material, sludge or other bulk materials. The loaded container or skid may be lifted upon a truck body or trailer for transportation and/or subsequent dumping or unloading.
There are many uses for a loading and unloading device with respect to a truck or trailer body. The present invention further deals with an apparatus located on the truck or trailer and portable therewith which facilitates the loading and unloading operation of various sized containers or skids with respect to the truck or trailer body. Such loading devices use various types of powering means for urging the container upon the truck or trailer body which may or may not include a cable means as in the present design.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been configured to facilitate the loading and unloading of container structures with respect to truck bodies such as those shown in H. A. Frick et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,325 issued Jul. 25, 1933 on a Lift Body For Motor Vehicles; J. W. Filipoff et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,715 issued Apr. 23, 1957 on an Interchangeable Truck Body; W. H. Seed U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,588 issued Apr. 22, 1958 on a Freightage Means; D. M. Musson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,217 issued May 1, 1962 on an Apparatus For Facilitating The Mounting Of An Automobile On A Truck; M. Richler U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,289 issued Jun. 30, 1964 on a Tractor With Elevatable Fifth-Wheel; J. Kou U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,956 issued Jul. 20, 1965; P. A. Cresci U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,255 issued Jul. 5, 1966 on a Tilting Body For Motor Vehicles; J. S. Hubbard U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,396 issued May 30, 1967 on a Towing Vehicle; J. W. Hepburn et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,715 issued Aug. 1, 1967 on a Self-Unloading Trailer Unit; B. O. Frieberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,792 issued Oct. 8, 1968 on a Material Handling Device; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,268 issued Sep. 16, 1969 on an Apparatus For Handling And Transport Of Heavy Bulky Containers; J. E. Hughey U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,004 issued Dec. 16, 1969 on an Article Handling Device; M. Richler U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,678 issued Mar. 10, 1970 on a Heated Truck Body; J. Whitfield U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,031 issued Mar. 17, 1970 on a Carriage Mechanism For A Load Handling Device; C. Whiting U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,035 issued Mar. 17, 1970 on a Pole Grappling Apparatus With Heel Means And Lateral Stabilizers; J. Lundberg U S. Pat. No. 3,592,503 issued Jul. 13, 1971 on a Swivel-Mounted Grapple Apparatus With Damping Action; J. Jones et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,995 issued Jan. 4, 1972 on a Rotatable Grapple With Individually Actuated Outriggers; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,817 issued Feb. 1, 1972 on a Container Handling And Transporting Device; M. Richler U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,868 issued Mar. 14, 1972 on a Container Transporting Vehicle; W. Gladysz U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,016 issued Jun. 20, 1972 on a Cable Hold-Down Device; J. Verschoof U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,651 issued Jul. 10, 1973 on a Device For Guiding A Body Suspended From Ropes When Lowering Said Body; A. Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,415 issued Jun. 18, 1974 on a Containerized System For Waste Disposal; E. Evans, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,802 issued Jul. 9, 1974 on a Refuse Collector; J. Lablanche U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,542 issued Aug. 20, 1974 on a Movable Tailgate For A Truck; R. Goodman, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,565 issued Sep. 10, 1974 on a Hydraulic Loading Ramp; J. Carter U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,758 issued Nov. 19, 1974 on a Hydraulic Truck Bed; C. Meads et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,971 issued Feb. 4, 1975 on an Adjustable Support For A Material Handling Fork; C. Meads U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,356 issued Mar. 11, 1975 on an Adjustable Material Handling Fork; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,948 issued Apr. 22, 1975 on a Self-Contained Device For Handling Containers On A Lorry; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,323 issued Jul. 1, 1975 on a Container-Handling Device For A Self-Loading Vehicle; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,035 issued Oct. 26, 1976 on a Locking Device, In Particular For A Handling Cranked Arm Mounted On A Vehicle; H. Wright et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,737 issued Apr. 5, 1977 on a Bale Mover; J. Mackey U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,218 issued Oct. 18, 1977 on a Tiltable Trailer; F. Randall U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,988 issued Mar. 21, 1978 on an Elevating Tailgate; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,435 issued May 16, 1978 on Transportation Equipment; M. Tardy et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,864 issued Oct. 31, 1978 on a Selective And Proportional Hydraulic Remote Control Device, In Particular For Handling And Public Work Gears; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,266 issued Apr. 3, 1979 on a Semi-Trailer For Handling And Transporting Standardized Containers; K. Fels U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,283 issued Jul. 14, 1981 on a Load Transport Carriage; E. Wiek U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,346 issued Sep. 1, 1981 on a Boat Slipway For Mobile Or Fixed Set-Up; C. Wynn et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,305 issued Sep. 14, 1982 on a Lifting And Dumping Apparatus; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,469 issued Sep. 21, 1982 on a Handling Device Mounted On A Vehicle To Carry Out The Handling Of Loads Such As Skips And Containers; M. Tardy U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,865 issued May 29, 1984 on a Hydraulic Power Slide Valve, Especially Designed For Public Work Equipment; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,541 issued Oct. 22, 1985 on a Method And Apparatus For Unloading A Piece of Equipment Placed On A Carrying Vehicle; M. Maloney U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,270 issued Mar. 3, 1987 on a Transporting Unit For Trucks And The Like; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,123 issued Jul. 19, 1988 on a Multi-Purpose Container Handling Device; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,096 issued Jul. 5, 1988 on a Device For The Handling And Transfer Of A Load On A Vehicle Such As A Container Or A Tray; A. Corompt et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,370 issued Aug. 9, 1988 on a Tipping Device To Control The Tipping Of A Body Mounted On A Vehicle; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,386 issued May 2, 1989 on a Device For Multi-Directional Tipping Of A Skip Or Container Carried By A Vehicle; A. Rousset et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,019 issued Jun. 27, 1989 on a Pressure Compensator Device For Proportional Type Hydraulic Distributor And Hydraulic Distributor Incorporating Same; A. Corompt U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,619 issued Jul. 18, 1989 on a Device For The Handling Of A Container; M. Tardy U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,221 issued Aug. 8, 1989 on a Pilot-Controlled Valve For Braking Or Speed Limitation In A Hydraulic Circuit; M. Tardy et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,944 issued Nov. 14, 1989 on a Hydraulic Control Valve; J. Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,217 issued Feb. 13, 1990 on a Stowable, Multiple Grade Ramping Device; L. Marcon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,032 issued Jun. 26, 1990 on a Safety Valve For Hydraulic Receiver And Hydraulic Circuit Comprising Same; R. Rudolph et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,999 issued Aug. 28, 1990 on a High Lift Dump Truck.